


Mother's Love

by parjil



Series: There Are Wolves In Ostwick [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parjil/pseuds/parjil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Mother's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Love

* * *

 

Giselle hummed softly, running her fingers through her youngest's unruly hair. Her three older pups lay around her; Elaine curled up on her side, Hector spread out with limbs askew, and Yvonne with her head pressed against her sister's back. Arne's head was on her lap, mouth open and drooling. She smiled wiping the trail of spittle away with her thumb. Thunder crashed, and lightning striked. Her pups all shifted, unsettled. Arne's feet pushed against Hector's side, Yvonne gripped Elaine's braids tightly in hand.

The Tevinter cooed, gently running a finger across each of her pup's cheeks. They settled again.

She smiled.

Fire crackled in the hearth.


End file.
